3D Univerzum idővonal
A 3D Univerzum eseményeinek időrendi sorrendje. Nincsenek közte a Grand Theft Auto, a Grand Theft Auto: London 1969/Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, a Grand Theft Auto 2 és a HD Univerzum eseményei, mivel nincs megerősített összefüggés ezen játékokkal. Idővonal 1900 előtt *'1798: ' megalapítják Liberty Cityt - a Liberty City Storiesban (1998) történő 200 éves fennállás alapján. *'1835: ' Az Epsilon Program tanai szerint ekkor jött létre a Föld. *'1842: '''A 66. Lovasság Colonel Henry Bolt vezetése alatt elhagyta Fort Carsont, és Las Barrancasba indult, hogy a lakosságot megvédjék a banditáktól. Útközben azonban az egész század lezuhant egy lyukba, melynek később a "Barrancas Mass Grave" (Barrancas Tömegsír) nevet adták. *'1869: Ebben az évben alakult a Liberty City Police Department. Ez a dátum látható a kapitányság emblémáján. *'1872: '''Megalakul a Liberty City Fire Department, ez a dátum áll a tűzoltóautók emblémáján a Grand Theft Auto III-ban: "Oltunk Since 1872" ''(A Putting out "Elővesszük"-et is jelent). *'1888: '''A Ranch megkezdi működését Amerikában. *'1897: 'Liberty Cityben megnyílik a Sweeney General Hospital. *'1900: '''Auntie Poulet megszületik Port-au-Princeben, Haitin. 1910-es évek *1911: Kubában megszületik Alberto Robina. 1920-as évek *1923: A Liberty City Memorial Stadium vagy "Bush Stadium" elkészül és megnyítja kapuit a közönség előtt. *'1925: '''Közép-Amerikában megszületik Juan Cortez. 1930-as évek *'1930: 'A Portland El tömegközlekedési vasút megkezdi működését a portlandi ingázók nem kis örömére. *'1932: 'A Barber Black Sheep fodrászat megnyílik Vice Cityben. *'1934: '''A D.Flour Bakery cukrászat megnyílik San Fierroban. 1940-es évek *1944:' Megszületik Umberto Robina. 1950-es évek *'1951: Tommy Vercetti megszületik. *'''1952: '''Megszüntetik Gordon Moorehead és Molly Malmstein műsorát, a Moorehead Rides Againt. *1953: Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale, Liberty City is opened for public use. *'''1953: '''Megszületik Ken Rosenberg. *1958: Megszületik Ray Machowski Liberty Cityben. *'''1958: '''Megszületik Big Smoke Gantonban, Los Santosban. *1956: Megszületik Victor Vance. 1960s *1961: Megszületik Mercedes Cortez.' *'1964: Alberto Robina megnyitja a Café Robinat Little Havanaban. Később (1984, 1986) ez lesz a Kubaiak fő találkozóhelye. *'1964: '''Megszületik Zero. *'1964: '''Megszületik Candy Suxxx. *1964: Angliában megszületik Kent Paul. *1965: Angliában megszületik Maccer. *1967: 700 hippi fullad meg varangyoktól a "Notorious Blackfield Bad Trip of 1967" (1967-es hírhedt blackfieldi rosszkimenetelű túra) Blackfieldben, Las Venturasban. *1968: MEgszületik Carl Johnson. *'1968: 'Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium megnyitja kapuit Vice Cityben. *1968: Momma's Restaurant megnyitja kapuit Saint Mark'sban (Liberty City), és Momma Cipriani vezeti. *1969: Megnyílik a Jazz Magazines újságbolt. 1970-es évek *1970 A K-DST rádió sugározni kezd San Andreasban, ezt a rádió szlogenjéből tudhatjuk: "Vannak rádiók, amelyek drogokat és nőket hirdetnek, de mi 22 éve jól vagyunk." *1971: The Forelli Family sends Tommy Vercetti to kill a man. Tommy is ambushed and attacked by eleven gangsters. Tommy kills all his attackers and is taken to jail under the nickname "The Harwood Butcher". *1972: Megszületik Catalina. *1973: Megnyílik a Carson General Hospital a Staunton Islanden, Liberty Cityben. *1977: Megnyílik a Burn Baby Burn és a spray'n'go Vice Cityben. *1978: Ken Rosenberg megkezdi ügyvédi karrierjét Liberty Cityben, a Forelli Család védőjeként. *'''1978: '''A befolyásos drogbáró, Ricardo Diaz megszerzi a zöldkártyát, és letelepszik Vice Cityben. *1979: Befejeződik a Hyman Memorial Stadium építése Vice Cityben és a stadion megnyitja kapuit. 1980-as évek *1980: Alex Shrubot megválasztják a kongresszusba. *'1980: 'Maurice Chavez dolgozni kezd Vice Cityben, mint Sal, a Búzamentes Bohóc. *'''1980: '''Az Ambulance (benne Bernard "Crow" Gordon és Trev) a toplistákra kerül Vice Cityben. *1981: Wave 103, a new wave rádióadó megkezdi adását Vice Cityben. *'1981: '''Az Önálló Floridát mozgalom kezdete. *'1981: 'Országszerte bemutatják Jack Howitzer filmjét, az Evacuatort. *'1981: '''Kent Pault letartóztatják az angliai Kentben, miután összetörte Mark Cosgrove kocsiját (mert Cosgrove lenyúlta Kent csaját, Mayt). *1982: Kent Paul Angliából Floridába költözik. *'1982: '''Megnyílik a Cluckin' Bell. *'1982: 'Barry Stark nem visel többé ruhát. *'1980-as évek közepe: '''Salvatore Leone átveszi a Leone Család irányítását egy szicíliai véres összetűzés után. Állítólag Salvatore fivére is benne volt a dologban. *1984: Ez év őszén játszódik a ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *'1984: '''A Gordy hurrikán Vice City felé tart, de végül elkerüli az államot. *'1984: A Maibatsu cég új sportautót hoz ki, a Thundert. *'1984: 'Lazlow, a V-Rock rádió gyakornoka DJ iskolába megy. Két éven belül az adó kirúgja Cousin Edet, a rádió sikeresebb, Lazlow híresebb lesz. *'''1984: '''Maurice Chaveznek gyereke születik Michelle Montaniustől. *1985: Az otthoni Degenatron játékkonzol megjelenése. *'1985: '''Megjelenik a Giggle Cream. *'1985: 'Jack Howitzert Oscar-díjra jelölik, de nem nyeri meg. *'1985: '''Jenny Louise Crab az "Év Polgára" Vice Cityben. *1986: Ez év nyarán játszódik a ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. **Victor Vancet megölik egy drogügylet közben Vice Portban és nem sokkal ezután Tommy Vercetti megöli Lancet. *'1986: 'Sonny Forelli halála után Franco Forelli lesz a Forelli bűnözőcsalád új feje Liberty Cityben. *'1986: '''A Hermione hurrikán 4 karibi szigetet pusztít el és Vice City felé tart, de szerencsére elkerüli a várost. *'Ismeretlen (1986-1992): Ken Rosenberg otthagyja az ügyvédi karrierjét és Las Venturasba megy, hogy kigyógyuljon a kokainfüggőségéből. Mikor 1992-ben végez a terápiával, Tommy Vercetti már nem dolgozik vele. *'''Ismeretlen (1986-1992): '''Lazlowt kirúgják a V-Rocktól, 1992-ben az Entertaining America műsorvezetője lesz. *1987: Miután azzal vádolták, hogy hagyta meghalni bátyját, Carl Johnson elköltözik Los Santosból Liberty Citybe, később Joey Leonenak dolgozik egy autótolvaj bandában. Eközben a kokain megerősíti a Ballas és Vagos bandákat, és gyengíti a Grove Street Familiest, akik nem akarják árulni. A Seville és a Temple kiválik a Groveból, és elkezdődik a háromirányú ellenségeskedés. *'1987: '''A Giggle Creamet visszavonják a piacról. *'1987: 'A Bloxot visszavonják a piacról és amerikai védelmi stratégiaként használják tovább. *'1987: '''Swapmeet című sitcom bemutatója. *1988: Egy káros hatású szennyező anyag szivárgása Liberty Cityben - egy kormányzati jelentés alapján: "Ez a kis kifröccsenés közel sincs olyan komoly, mint az 1988-as szennyező szivárgás, szóval nem értem, miért problémáznak az emberek." *'1989: '''Pusztító földrengés rázza meg San Fierro Doherty körzetét, több épület összeomlik vagy megrongálódik, és a kétszintű autópálya egy szakasza is beomlik. 1990-es évek *'1990: 'Megjelenik Madd Dogg első két albuma, a ''Hustlin' Like Gangstaz és a Still Madd. A GMW is kiad egy albumot, a címe: GMW: It’s a GMW Thang! *'1991: 'Yakuza queenpin Asuka Kasen first arrives in America. *'1991: '''An emulator for the game ''One Eyed Monster War for the eXsorbeo is released http://www.rockstargames.com/exsorbeo/emulator.htm. *'1991: '''Megjelenik Rochell'le albuma, a ''Leg$. *'1992: '''Kent Paul becomes the manager of the Gurning Chimps and proposes the band goes to America. The lead member, Maccer, is excited at this prospect. *'1992: 'Paulie and Johnny Sindacco, Salvatore Leone and the Forelli Brothers form a truce and business partnership in Caligula's Casino, an impressive corporate-scale Las Venturas hotel and casino. Ken Rosenberg, only days out of rehab, is chosen as their middle man. *'1992: 'Mayor Roger C. Hole is first elected into City Hall. *'1992: 'A large earthquake rattles the State of San Andreas, prompting the closure of inter-county bridges throughout the state. *'1992: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' take place during winter (December). *'''1992: The sitcom My Five Uncles premieres, replacing the cancelled sitcom Just the Five of Us, which starred Jimmy and Claude Maginot. Both shows aired Friday on VBS. Jimmy is arrested the same year, in possession of cocaine with several prostitutes at the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas (while being interviewed by WCTR news' Richard Burns at the child actor convention). *'1993: '''The infamous million dollar lunch incident takes place in Liberty City, in which Mayor Roger C. Hole, three Russian prostitutes and a senior manager from a construction company were caught attempting to secure government contracts. *'1994: Madd Dogg releases an album entitled N.L.A.D.B. (Never Leave A Dogg Behind), which is poorly received and directs him to retire. Rochell’le releases an album called Dangerous Curves before her career spirals downward as well. *'1994: 'Toni Cipriani kills a made man for the Leone Family, forcing him to go into hiding outside the country. *'1994: '''Ohio State sues Cluckin' Bell over the side effects of their meals, which includes mammary gland swelling, although no link could be proven. http://www.cluckinbellhappychicken.com/ *'1995: 'Liberty City Mayor Roger C. Hole is photographed having lunch with Franco Forelli. *'1996: 'Believed to be when Yakuza leader, Kenji Kasen, first arrives in America. *'1997: 'El Burro, a prominent porn star since 1986, is placed under investigation by the LCPD because of the leadership position he allegedly holds with the Diablos street gang. *'1997: 'The "Hong Kong Handover" takes place in Liberty City, resulting in a massive influx of Chinese Triad activity. *'1997: 'Liberty City mayor Roger C. Hole is accused of securing drugs for city officials in exchange for sanitation contracts. *'1997: 'Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals, unveiled their new wonder drug, Equanox. Zaibatsu are claiming that Equanox will combat lethargy, depression, melancholy, sexual dysfunction and allows you to see your environment very slow. *'1997: 'Car jacking in Liberty City is at an all time high. *'1997: 'The FBI makes false allegations against Liberty City businessman Barry Harcross, who also had offices in Colombia. The charges were that of money laundering and buying more than flowers from his Colombian office. This may suggest links to the Colombian Cartel gang. *'1997: 'The first known usage of the drug SPANK takes place in Liberty City. *'1997: 'The American Road Safety for Everybody (A.R.S.E.) Group starts a protest to ban motorcycles from Liberty City. *'1997: 'A protest is started to take ''Swampmeet, off the air before the premiere of it's 9th season. *'1997: '''The Pilgrim's Pantry opens. *'1997: ''RAILS, a breakfast cereal that you snort, goes under an FDA Scrutiny. *'1997: Mayor Roger C. Hole opens up an absolute legal killing mayhem for a week in honor of his 59th birthday celebration. *'''1998: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' takes place during the autumn. *'1998: 'Jesus Max Sentenz founds the new vigilante group Avenging Angels. They become defunct by 2001. *'1998-2001: 'Big Shot Casino is renamed Kenji's Casino, still controlled by the Kasen Yakuza and renamed for Kenji Kasen, the new waka gashira (second-in-command, likely under his father in Japan) of the Yakuza. *'1998-2001: 'Donald Love avoids the Colombian Cartel by living on a yacht in the Carribean, and his investments make him a billionaire. *'1998-2001: '''Toni Cipriani's apartment building in Saint Mark's is destroyed, and the portion of the street directly west is damaged. Cipriani moves into his family's restaurant with his mother. *'1998-2001: 'The Jefferson Street Credit Union Building construction work is finished, making it the tallest building in Liberty City. The Callahan Bridge construction is also completed. *'1998-2001: 'Liberty City radio stations ''LCFR and Radio Del Mundo are shut down. In addition to most of the DJs from those stations, radio DJs Boy Sanchez, Cliff Lane and Natalie Walsh Davis are all fired. Gardening With Maurice is taken off the air for claiming the possibility of cross breeding a peach and a Pekingese midget. *'1999: '''The car company Maibatsu comes out with a 12 seat SUV called the Maibatsu Monstrosity. The car is advertised having a submarine feature. 2000s *'2000: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto Advance' take place. *'2001 (February): '''Barry Harcross is cleared of all the allegations dating back to 1997 and returns to Liberty City. Newly-elected president George W. Bush announces plans to visit Liberty City and improve Francis International Airport. *'2001 (March): The license for the Red Light District in Portland, Liberty City is up for renewal, with Mayor Miles O'Donovan planning to revamp the area to compete with Amsterdam, Bangkok and Baghdad, although a report states that there is no tourist industry in Liberty City. Winston Cole confirms that the Porter Tunnel project is behind schedule and will be finished within six months (October). *'2001 (April): '''A report is released stating that the pollution from a recent oil spill in the Liberty City Harbour (presumably the Portland Docks on Portland) will not effect the residents of Portland. Salvatore Leone walks free from court with only a $450,000 fine for illegally importing tomato sauce from the docks in Portland, Liberty City. He had been on charges of racketeering and tax evasion. *'2001 (May): 'Cheung Industries of Shanghai, a Chinese company, expands into Liberty City with a mackerel factory in Callahan Point, Portland. Mayor Miles O'Donovan denies he has misused government funds to support a nail gun business. *'2001 (June-July): 'Donald Love purchases Chatterbox FM, hiring Lazlow to host a month later. All senior members of the Leone Family are under investigation. Liberty Tree states that killer bees are not a threat to Liberty City. *'2001 (August): 'Leon McAffrey, once the most powerful crooked cop in Liberty City, snitches on his trainee Ray Machowski (and his connection to Yakuza) to gain a dishonorable discharge instead of prison time. *'2001 (October): '8-Ball is sentenced to a long stint in jail after being convicted on 85 counts of owning a gun without a license. The Oriental Gentlemen arrives in Liberty City, and is quickly arrested for not providing a valid reason for being in America. The authorities begin plans to deport him. The dog ban in Liberty City is upheld. *'2001 (October): :*Grand Theft Auto III takes place in the fall, Catalina and Claude arrive in Liberty City, having left the state of San Andreas nine years previously. The two rob a bank, however, Catalina shoots Claude, leaving him for dead, before speeding off with high ranking Colombian Cartel gangster Miguel. :*Claude is later arrested and recovers from his gunshot wound. He is convicted but escapes when being transfered from Staunton Island to Portland Island when the Colombian Cartel attack the police convoy. They kidnap the Old Oriental Gentleman and, in the confusion, Claude and another prisoner, later identified as 8-Ball manage to escape and avoid the shock waves of a bomb left by the Cartel. :*Claude and 8-Ball escape to a safehouse and change out of their prison clothes, before driving to Luigi's Sex Club 7. 8-Ball convinces the clubs owner, Leone Family made man Luigi Goterelli, to give Claude a chance and he has him drive Misty from the hospital back to the club. :*Claude continues to work for Goterelli, who later introduces him to Joey Leone, who has him stir up tensions between the Leone Family and both the Forelli Family and the Triads. Joey later introduces Claude to Toni Cipriani, the right hand man of the Don, who has Claude continue working in the ongoing troubles with the Triads. :*Claude also begins working for factory manager Marty Chonks and Diablos leader El Burro. :*Claude is later introduced to the head of the Leone Family, Salvatore Leone, who is keen on tackling the Colombian Cartel's rising power base and has him team with 8-Ball to destroy a freighter used to manufacture the drug SPANK. :*Claude was later called to Salvatore's home and has him drive to move a car from Chinatown before the police discovers its contents. Claude, however, receives a message on his pager from Maria Latore, the Don's wife, who tells him to go to a small dock, where she explains the situation, that she had told Salvatore they were an item and that he'd had a car bomb planted in the car. The two, with Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen then escape to Staunton Island by boat. :*Claude, in an attempt to prove himself to Asuka, returns to Portland Island and kills Salvatore Leone as he leaves Luigi's Sex Club 7. He then continues to work for Asuka, protecting her from the paparazzi and an undercover policeman. She then introduces him to her brother and co-leader Kenji and the crooked policeman Ray Machowski. :*Claude works for Kenji and helps him maintain his honour, including busting Kanbu out of prison and ambushing a deal between the Colombian Cartel and the Uptown Yardies. Claude also begins to work for corrupt policeman Ray Machowski, attempting to cover up his dealings with the Yakuza, including killing his partner and killing his former partner partner. :*Claude then briefly works for King Courtney, leader of the Uptown Yardies, before he is betrayed when the Cartel succeed in forming an alliance with the Yardies. :*Media mogul Donald Love contacts Claude and employs him to rescue the Old Oriental Gentleman, who was in the police convoy with him and helps Love with his business interests, including defending a Securicar from the Cartel. Love also has him kill his former boss Kenji Kasen in an attempt to drive down property prices. Love, however, disappears without a trace (most likely Killed by the Yakuza for his for Kenji). :*Claude also begins working for D-Ice, leader of the Southside Hoods sub-sect :*Asuka Kasen, following the death of her brother, becomes enraged and manages to capture Miguel, Cartel leader Catalina's right hand man. She begins to torture him and uses the information to have Claude attack the Cartel and their businesses interests. This results in her death at the hands of Catalina, who also kills Miguel and kidnaps Maria. Claude later rescues Maria and kills Catalina. Claude and Maria begin to walk away from Cochrane Dam, where the final battle between Claude and Catalina took place, and he fires a gun, which may have been intended to make her stop talking or to kill her. Elhunytak :GTA VCS (1984) *Hank *Mary Jay Williams *Bryan Forbes *Armando Mendez *Louise Cassidy-Williams *Diego Mendez *Jerry Martinez *Valószínűleg elhunytak :*Carlos :*Fernandez :*Hilberto :*Juan :*Ronaldo :GTA VC (1986) *Victor Vance *Lance Vance *Harry *Lee *Leo Teal *Carl Pearson *Pierre La Ponce *Mrs. Dawson *Mike Griffin *Dick Tanner *Marcus Hammond *Nick Kong *Charlie Dilson *Hilary King *Pedro Garcia *Forelli Capo *Ricardo Diaz *Gonzalez *Don Sonny Forelli *Valószínűleg elhunyt : Cam Jones GTA SA (1992) *Mickey *Ralph Pendelbury *Beverly Johnson *Billy Dexter *Freddy *Alan Crawford *Little Weasel *Kane *Little Lion *The Snakehead *Jizzy B. *T-Bone Mendez *Ryder *Benny *Johnny Sindacco *Jimmy Hernandez *Eddie Pulaski *Marco Forelli *Big Poppa *Big Smoke *Frank Tenpenny *Valószínűleg elhunyt : **Derek **Millie Perkins *'1987' **Brian Johnson GTA LCS (1998) *Dan Sucho *Giovanni Casa *Cedric Fotheringay *Joseph Daniel O'Toole *Vincenzo Cilli *Roger C. Hole *Black Lightman *DB-P *Faith W. *Paulie Sindacco *Avery Carrington *Ned Burner *Toshiko Kasen *Kazuki Kasen *Massimo Torini *Valószínűleg elhunyt: :*Franco Forelli GTA III (2001) *Mike Forelli *Lee Chong *Salvatore Leone *Tanner *Leon McAffrey *Kenji Kasen *Miguel *Asuka Kasen *Catalina *Valószínűleg elhunyt: Maria Latore Források *Vice City karakterek születési ideje *A Francis International Airport építési dátuma *http://www.rockstargames.com/grandtheftauto3/flash/main.html *http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/may2001/story1.html Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/3D_Universe_Timeline en:Timeline (3D Universe) Kategória:Idővonal Kategória:3D Univerzum